Her Love
by Megan May
Summary: Sequel to His Angel. Finally over her parents death, Angelett helps Kaoru cope with Hikaru's.But what could happen when Angelett and Kaoru are in a car acident. KaoruxOC. Fluffy.
1. Party

Allrighty Sequel time! I know some of you have been waiting a while for this so thank you for being patient! W00T W00T! OKAY SO OEWITH CHAPTER ONE!

Her Love

Chapter 1- Party

ANGELETT'S POV

This was regular for us. Every Friday Kaoru and I would go to the cemetery. We would go to Hikaru's grave for about twenty minutes. This was Kaoru's way of getting over his brother's death. It's a lot better than how he coped last year and a _hell _of a lot better than how I dealt with my family dying.

Every time we get out of the car at the cemetery I had flash backs. I'm sure that's how it was for Kaoru as well. Every single time we went there I saw Kaoru with his dead twin in his lap, blood covering them both, Kaoru laying on the bathroom floor with to gashed on his body, dried blood on him and as well as the floor and finally I see Kaoru with a gun pointed to his head. Ah, the joys of flash backs. Every time this happens it feels like my hearts being used a hacky sack. It's a feeling I would never get used to.

I heard Kaoru sigh as the driver opened the limo door. He got out and I quickly shimmied out behind him. Almost immediately after getting out of the car his hand took mine.

I sometimes wondered why we went to see his brother together. I thought he might want to go by himself but when he asked me, I could say no. It quickly became a regular Friday after school event for us.

I breathed in the air of the cemetery as those unwanted memories flooded back. The blockade I tried to build up in my mind each week was never strong enough.

Our feet began walking at the same time in the direction of Hikaru.

Today was different from last week. Today was sunny, last week was rainy and cloudy making the sad even more depressing.

Today there were servile bouquets of roses on Hikaru's grave. Probably from Fangirls. Regardless I bent down and placed a bouquet of white Orchids on the grass in front of the tombstone. I stood back up and rested my head on Kaoru's shoulder with a little sigh.

I closed my eyes as the sun warmed my skin.

Minutes passed and we still stood there enveloped in silence saying little prayers inside our heads.

After a while I would run out of things to mentally tell Hikaru and begin letting my mind wander and taking in the scenery. Soon enough the twenty minutes passed. It was almost like a timer in my head. We had done this so much I knew when to take to Kaoru.

"You know," I began with a small smile.

"What?" He murmured looking down at me, smiling slightly.

"I bet he's jealous of you."

"Oh? And why is that?" He said putting his arm around my shoulders as we began walking back to the limo.

"Because you have a pretty girl like me taking care of you." I murmured playfully.

"Hmm, yes. That is a very good reason to be jealous." He said smiling.

He opened the limo door for me and I slid in. He followed behind me. As soon as he sat down I rested my head on his shoulder again. Kaoru kissed my head.

"I love you." He murmured, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I sighed, content to stay like that forever. I pulled he arm that was around me closer and kissed the scar that trailed from his wrist to his shoulder. He had given himself this scar soon after Hikaru died.

"To Miss Angel's home?" The limo driver questioned politely.

"Yes, thank you." Kaoru answered just as polite.

The day before, we graduated from Ouran High. It wasn't anything special. It was just you're average high school graduation. We wore ridiculous hats and gowns and claimed our diplomas. This night was different. This night was our graduation party. It was at Kaoru's at six. Of course it would be huge. We even rented a bounce castle. About a fifth of the kids we graduated with would be there. That ment around one hundred and four people.

We were stopping at my place to pick up Missy and so I could change my clothes.

One the limo stopped Kaoru opened the door and we slid out once more. Missy met us at the door just as chipper as ever.

"Hi Angel! H Kaoru! Im so excited!" She beamed.

She was wearing a blue, knee-length, strapless dress and white heels.

"You didn't even graduate Miss." I giggled as we piled threw the door.

"Yeah I know. But I still get to go to the party!" Her heals clicked on the floor as she walked behind me.

I laughed at her cheerfulness and made my way to the stairs. Kaoru and I climbed the stairs while Missy stayed by the door.

"Hurry up!" She ordered.

"The party isn't not until six!" It was only five fifteen.

"Blah!" She screeched in response.

"Mhm. Blah to you too." I called as I walked down the hall and to my room.

Once in my room Kaoru flopped on my bed and I walked over to my closet. I slid my feet out of my ballet flats and opened the closet door.

"Hmm…" I hummed looking threw my choice of dress for the night. "You choose purple or white?"

"Defiantly purple. Knowing you'll stain the white." He was quick to answer.

I took the purple dress from the closet and shed my white tee-shirt and bra, keeping my back to Kaoru. I slid my jeans off and dawned the dress. It was tight fitting and similar to Missy's. Mine was a deep glossy purple that hugged close to my figure. Missy's was v-necked mine however was not.

"You can look now." I murmured, shaking my hair out.

His head turned in my direction and he sat up with a smile spread wide across his face.

"Absolutely gorgeous." He declared.

"Thank you." I murmured, smiling at him before sitting down at my vanity.

I turned my curling iron on and brushed threw my long hair. It was almost down to my waist.

"Should I cut it?" I pondered twirling my hair between my fingers.

"No." Kaoru said simply.

"Okay than." I wound my hair around the curling iron and held it there for a moment. When I reliced it a curl fell from the iron, bouncing.

I continued to do this with the rest of my hair until it was all curled and blended together well.

"How do I look?" I asked jumping up for the stool in front of my vanity.

"Amazing."

Kaoru got up from my bed and I shut off the curling iron before exiting my room.

Missy met us at the end of the stairs bouncing around out of shear excitement.

"Alright, alright were going." I said to her. "Calm yourself."

"I can't help it." She beamed.

Kaoru took my hand and we made our way to the limo. I sat in between Kaoru and Missy the drive there.

When we got there the rest of the host club was there. Hunny had gotten taller since last year. He was a little shorted than Kaoru. Mori basically had stayed the same. He was still quiet and what not. Tamaki and Haruhi were still together. I had nothing but respect for her for being able to put up with his drama. Her hair was almost down to her shoulders. Kyoya had retired his black notebook for the night and held the hand of his new girlfriend. Can you guess? Yes Renge. She was still her amine obsessed self but had less of an obsession for Kyoya and was actually getting to know him. In the process he had gotten to know her as well and wound up liking her…a lot.

A limo pulled up behind us and I knew exactly who it was. Akieko. She was Mori's girlfriend. They hadn't been together long, a week at the most. She was a lot like Missy, somewhat hyper active, but she knew how to control herself. She had light brown hair that fell to her chest. She was on the tall side, 5 foot 6inches to be exact. I got along with her pretty well.

Missy skipped ahead of Kaoru and I her dirty blond wavy hair bouncing. She skipped right up to Hunny. I knew that she currently had a crush on him.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

They all gave me some sort of response except for Missy, who was flirting with Hunny. The bounce house was blown up in one end of the year and there was a pavilion on the other side with food and drinks in it along with tables. Music blasted from speakers on either side of the front door and sides of the house.

Soon limos began pulling up and people we knew began piling out of them. They'd give us a greeting and go off to get food or dance with friends

For a while I hung around with Kaoru, snacking on some food or dancing but after a little while Missy stole me away from him and forced me into the bounce house. It's a good thing my dress was so tight, or else you would have been able to see my panties. Well actually you could see a lots of girls panties, they didn't see to came all that much, they were having too much fun.

After my hair was completely messed up and I was out of breath, I went to go find Kaoru.

Okay so I know the first chapter was wayyyyyyy to short but I promise the next one will be longer. Review! Which ever of my two stories Im working now gets the most reviews is the one I'll work on more.


	2. Alcohol can ruin everything

Chapter 2- Alcohol can ruin everything.

When the party was over Kaoru and I hung around as everyone left. Missy stayed with us. Her and Hunny had ended up actually dancing a few times and Missy had managed to get his number. She waved like an idiot as his limo drove away. We were the only remaining people at the party by this point. Sighing, we began the unwanted chore of cleaning up.

I unplugged the air pump filling the bounce castle before picking up cups laying on the ground covered in sticky substances.

"Ew." I wined, stacking the dirty cups.

When the lawn was clear of plates and cups I waltzed over to the pavilion where Kaoru had a garbage bag held out for me. I dumped the garbage in the bag and backed away wiping my arms, shirking, "Ew! Ew! Ew!"

Kaoru chuckled as he tied the bag in a knot and throwing it to the side. Missy jumped off of one of the tables with a garbage bag of her own, throwing it next to Kaoru's.

I wrapped my arms around Kaoru's waist and he bent down to place a kiss on my waiting lips.

"Oh please!" Missy scoffed.

"Shut it Miss." I muttered against his lips. My tongue slid across his lower lip. I parted my lips allowing him an entrance when the limo beeped it horn, impatiently.

Sighing, I pulled away, settling for holding his hand. He held the door open for Missy and I as usual before getting in himself. Imminently I could smell a strange scent in the limo. I wrinkled my nose.

The limo began moving and the horrible stench continued to invade my nose. It smelt almost like vomit. Missy and Kaoru smelt it as well. Kaoru was making a disgusted face and Missy gagged before rolling down a window.

"Um are you all right?" I asked the limo driver.

He chuckled a little before answering. "Yeah…I sure as hell is." His word slurred together. It than occurred to my that the stench I was smelling was most likely a mixture of vomit and alcohol.

"Oh god." I whispered leaning up to see the front seat.

There was a half empty bottle of whisky and vomit on the car floor. I gagged, choking down vomit of my own. This man was highly intoxicated. "Pull over." I ordered trying to stay calm.

He laughed at me. "Just lemme get you kiddies home first." He mulled.

"Right here is fine." Kaoru said.

All the driver did was laugh and press the gas pedal a little more.

"Pull over damn it!" I yelled.

This caused him to swerve. I fell back into the seat and clutched Kaoru's arm.

"This is bad." Missy whispered.

I looked to her face was a light shade of green. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned and threw her head out of the window before heaving. I scrambled up to hold her hair away from her face.

"Shit." I muttered.

"Whoa!" The driver yelled swerving again.

"Eyes on the road!" I yelled.

"Calm down little girl!" He yelled.

As I held Missy's hair, I weighed out my options.

Option one: We stay calm, let this drunk man take us home and pray that a car doesn't come the other way.

Option two: We open the car doors and jump.

The only problem with option two was that the driver could swerve and run one of us over.

Option three: We make him pull over.

How we could make him pull over I had no idea but we had to try something. That's when I heard a trunk horn blaring at us.

I pulled Missy back into the limo and screamed, "PULL OVER!"

He didn't. I felt Kaoru's arms around me.

_Shit. This is it. We're going to die._

The truck collided with the limo and we bounced back. My head slammed onto the back of the seat and than I flew forward as everything went black.

(Time skip)

Pain. Hurt. My head. It hurt. It was throbbing.

_Beep, beep. _

I could here a beeping noise. Was it coming from a monitor?

I forced my eyes open and saw white. White walls were in front of me. I looked around. I was in a hospital. An IV was in my arm and something was wrapped around my face. An oxygen tube? Something caught my eye.

It was a hospital bed next to me. And Kaoru was in it.

"Kaoru." I whispered, trying to sit up.

It hurt to move and just trying to get up made the room spin. I fell back onto the uncomfortable hospital bed with tears forming in my eyes.

"Damn." I whispered.

The door opened. It was Missy. Thank god.

"Thank goodness! You're awake!" She gushed, rushing over to my bedside.

She had stitches above her left eye and a deep purple bruise under the other.

"What happened?" I whispered.

She pulled over a chair and sat down in it.

"We were in a car crash, you, me and Kaoru. You hit your head. You've been asleep for three days." She explained.

My eyes widened. This couldn't be happening.

"Is Kaoru okay?" I asked, praying that he was.

"He's in a coma Angel."

Tears fell down my cheeks. Missy grabbed my hand. "Im sorry." She whispered, trying to comfort me. It didn't help. Tears fell quicker. How long would it take for Kaoru to wake up? Would he ever wake up? My mind immediately thought the worst.

A nurse walked in and I tried to control my crying, not wanting to be sedated.

"Oh! I see you're awake." She happily said checking my IV.

She looked down at me. Her face fell. "She told you."

I nodded. "Will he be okay?"

"It hard to say. He hit his head pretty hard."

(Three hours later)

I sat up in my hospital bed picking at the disgusting hospital food that was put in front of me. I had told Missy to leave about thirty minutes ago. Kaoru and I were alone in the room, the television on but muted.

"They say you can hear me." I said loud enough for him to hear if he was awake. "I hope they're right." I sighed, putting down the plastic fork. "Please wake up soon." I murmured.

I pushed the tray away from me and made the bed recline and rolled over to look at Kaoru, careful not to pull at the IV.

"It's Monday." I planed to tell him what I knew whether he could hear it or not. "We were in a car crash. The limo driver was drunk and a truck hit us head on. He's in jail now. Missy's okay. She's just a little bruised up. She was able to leave after a day of being here." I toyed with the tube of the IV.

"We've been here three days. I'll be able to leave tomorrow night. I don't know if I could leave you though. I may but I promise I'll be back to see you every day." I yawned. "I'm getting tired. You think I'd be wide awake from sleeping for three days." I chuckled nervously. "Im going to sleep. Love you Kaoru."

I let my eyes close, surrendering to a deep sleep.

_-dream-_

_Kaoru. He's standing in front of me. I reach out to him. When my hand comes in contact with his cheek, he vanishes. He just burst into a cloud of dust._

"_Kaoru?" I say confused._

_I turn around and see him there once again._

"_Don't move." I murmur._

_He face is expressionless. I reach out to him, hesitantly touching his skin. He stays in tact. I let out a sigh of relief. _

"_Don't move." I say again, cupping his cheek and stepping up onto my tippy toes. _

_My lips touch his for a second before he vanishes again. A cloud of dust slowly disappearing as I stood there in astonishment. _

"_What the-" Suddenly I was pushed by an invisible source._

_I fell into a chair in the hospital. I was directly in front of Kaoru's bed. _

"_He's with me you know." I hear a voice._

_Is that Kaoru? I turn my head in the direction of the voice and see someone almost completely identical to Kaoru standing in the doorway. It took me a moment to realize that it was Hikaru, Kaoru's dead twin._

"_Hikaru." I whispered._

"_He's holding on to your world by a thin string." He murmured walking over to Kaoru's bed and running a hand threw his brothers hair. _

_My eyes began to water. "Do you plan on keeping him with you?" I murmur._

_He sighs. "That's not my decision to make. It's entirely up to him. He can take as long as he wishes to choose." Hikaru says looking to so his eyes meet mine. "He cares deeply for you." He sounds almost jealous. _

"_He cares deeply for _you_ as well." He smiles as me when I say this. _

"_I know." He looks out the window with a sigh. _

_I follow his gaze to the window. I gasp. All I can see is white. It a vast white _nothing. _Continuously white, forever. _

"_It's been a pleasure meeting you again Angel. I haven't seen you since I…well you know what happened." He very slowly begins to disappear. _

"_Hikaru wait!" I yell jumping up from my seat. _

"_Hmm?" He hums, still disappearing._

"_Tell Kaoru I love him." I say as a tear slips from my eye. _

_All he did was smile as his body completely vanished. _

"_I hope that means you will." I murmured. _

Alright chapter 2! How is it? On and by the way **I need five reviews for the next update!**


	3. Patience

Chapter Three- Patience

It was hard to leave Kaoru but I promised him I would be back. I hoped he heard me and prayed he awake by the time I returned. Missy called a limo that escorted us home. She was constantly trying to be helpful. My head was pounding and Missy was doing everything to help me as soon as we walked in the door. Everything that is except shutting up.

"All right now you've got to take it easy. No running around. If you need anything just let me know and I'll be there."

I plopped down on the couch and Missy brought me a bottle of painkillers.

"Okay so you need to take one of these every hour and make sure you drink an entire glass of water with it."

"Yeah Missy." I muttered.

"Is there anything you want to eat? Juice? Here's the remote. I'll go get you some comfy clothes. Is there anything else you want?" Missy rambled.

"Yes-"

"What is it anything you need?" She beamed.

"Shut the hell up." I grumbled, throwing the excessive pillows from the couch onto the floor and laying down.

"Oh sorry I guess your head still hurts."

"Yeah."

Without another word she scurried up stairs to get me some softer clothes.

I flicked on the television and flipped threw the channels quickly. I didn't really care what was on I wouldn't be able to pay attention to it anyways. My mind would wander back to Kaoru, who was in a peaceful sleep back at the hospital.

I sighed in frustration, thinking off my dream from last nigh.

Could it be real? Could Kaoru really be with Hikaru right at this very second? No, impossible! But what if he is? What if Hikaru keeps him there forever? Wait no! Hikaru said that it was up to Kaoru not him. It's Koru's decision and whatever he chooses you will have to respect it.

Missy scampered down stairs with a neatly folded blue silk robe, tank top and a clean pair of panties in her arms.

"Here you go." She said placing the pile next to me as I sat up.

"Now that I think about it I think I want to shower before changing into clean clothes.

I had been at the hospital a while and hadn't showered there. To be honest I was starting to smell.

After my shower I hurried down stars with my towel wrapped around my body. I slid into the tank top and panties before wrapping the silky robe around myself. I laid back on the couch and glanced to the television, not really watching what was on.

MISSY'S POV

"Missy?" I popped my head up from the magazine I was reading.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response happy to help her.

"Would you be a dear and make my something to eat?"

She was too formal.

"Anything in particular you'd like?" I prompted, hopping off the bar stool and rushing into the kitchen.

"No not really." She was emotionless.

I opened the fridge and took out a carton off eggs.

"Okay than!"

She was starting to sound the way she did a few years ago, when she was utterly depressed, when she didn't know Kaoru. And now the one thing that had made her truly happy was gone. Hopefully not permanently. He began depressed due to his brother passing. In the process of helping him, Angel helped herself.

_I_ have Kaoru to thank for bringing my best friend back to me. It kind of sick if you think about it. The only reason Angel is Angel again is because Hikaru is dead.

I shook my head, trying to erase the though as I poured the whipped egg into a pan.

He would wake up. He had to. How soon though?

I flipped over the egg and let that side cook before rolling it up into an omelet. After placing it on a plate I grabbed a fork and took it over to Angel. Her face bothered me. It was blank, like her mind was far away.

"Don't worry Angel," I sighed. "Im sure he'll wake soon." I lied. I had no idea when or if he would wake.

"How can I not." She muttered sitting up and taking the plate.

"I know it must be hard on you." I sat down and placed an arm around her shoulders. "You'll get threw this. Go and see him everyday. Talk to him. Play music. Sing. Tell him everything he's missing." I said squeezing her shoulder as she took a bite of omelet.

"I hope you're right." She murmured.

_Me too._

I prayed that I was. I couldn't bear to see Angel go threw another loss of a loved one. After loosing her mom, dad, sister and brother she shouldn't be put threw anymore loss.

"I'll even go with you of you want me too." I offered, desperately seeking for any way to make her happy.

"No, no. That's fine, Missy. Thank you though."

(time skip)

"Angel?" I opened the door to her bedroom to find her bed empty. "Great."

I walked over to her bed to find a neatly folded piece of paper in her place. I unfolded it to see that Angel had written me a note.

_Missy,_

_Im sorry for leaving like this. Please don't worry. I'm at the hospital. I promise I'll be back before you awake in the morning. And if Im not I'll be sure to call you. Again I'm sorry for making you worry._

_Sincerely,_

_Angelett_

"Damn." I sighed plopping down on her bed.

ANGELETT'S POV

After explaining to one of the nurses who I was, she was kind enough to show me the room Kauro had been moved to. Like all the other rooms in the hospital, it was plain and white and smelt a little weird. It was a smell I could never get used to.

I pulled over a chair from the corner of the room and sat it next to the hospital bed. Kaoru looked so _helpless. _It wasn't as if he looked dead but he didn't exactly look alive either. His skin was slightly paler and circles were beginning to form under his eyes but he still looked like Kaoru.

I looked down at the book I had been clutching to the entire way here. It was my diary. One of the only things saved from the fire. Complete with burnt edged and a blackened cover.

"I'm going to write everything I tell you now. When you wake up this will be here for you to read." I whispered, opening the book.

I dated the page and stared down for a long time, wondering what I should say.

I sighed in frustration.

"I find it incredibly hard to talk to you like this." I was careful to make sure my handwriting kept up with my talking. "It's not that I can't or that I don't want to, it's just I'd rather be able to look you in the eyes and know that you're listening to me. I miss that. Its only been a day and I miss that. I miss your very presence at my side. I had a dream yesterday. Both you and Hikaru were in it. Hikaru told me you're with him. You're between his world and mine –so to speak-. He said that you'd have to choose between staying with him or coming back to me. Weather you choose to come back or not, I'll always love you and cherish the moments we spent together. And if you choose to stay with him, than so be it. I cannot come between you and your brother."

I paused for a moment as my handwriting caught up to my words. My eyes flickered back to Kaoru.

"I know you can answer my questions right now but I can't help but wonder, what's it like where you are? In my dream all I saw was white. It was a vast white _nothing. _When I reached out to you, you vanished. I believe the dream may have been true. Maybe Hikaru was trying to tell me. Or maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Either way I hope you're with him. I know how much you miss him."

I tapped my pen to my lips, thinking of what else to say.

"I wonder if any of the Host club has been here to see you. I presume Tamaki and Haruhi have. If Hunny and Mori have not then they probably will soon. I won't give up hope until the end, Kaoru. I'll be waiting patiently for you to awake."

With that I closed the book and set it on the table, next to him bed. There was a vase of wild flowers there as well, so someone must have dropped by. A tiny smile lit my face.

"I love you." I said leaning down to kiss his lips before walking out of the room. "See you soon."

**Allrighty! Third chapter finally done. Sorry it took so long. I need three reviews for an update!**


	4. Dream Realm

My dearest apologies readers! Im so Sorry I've been so busy with high school and all. I had to finish a chapter to my other story and than start this one. It seems that three people in particular wish for me to continue this story. I was hoping for a bit more. And to all of you following this story if you review more it makes me want to write more. Just saying.

**Anyways, on with the next chapter.**

Chapter 4- Dream Realm

It was Friday now. That's ment that a few days had passed since I had left the hospital. Kaoru had not yet awoken, nor did I have any more dreams with Hikaru speaking to me. I had gone to visit Kaoru every night and some times the entire day, visiting hours didn't apply tome thanks to his mother. She had the doctors know that I was to be allowed to see her son whenever I desired. I was grateful to her for that.

Several times I had fallen asleep with a pen in my hand and my diary in my lap, my head resting on the side of Kaoru's bed. I did in fact keep writing every thing I said to him. I wanted one thing more than to know if he could hear me. The one thing I wanted more was for him to awake.

I refused to let myself slip into a routine of going to the hospital at the same time. It would only make the trip more depressing. I would wake up in the morning (usually), than take my own sweet time eating whatever breakfast Missy had made, I would take a shower and get ready, some days I would try to watch a little television or maybe see Haruhi but than I would go to the hospital. I would never stay the same times at the hospital. In a way I was in a routine but it was… uneven.

Haruhi and I spoke often as well as Missy. They tried to keep my occupied, tried to take my mind off things. I was happy they were able to put up with me. Even so, there was always a little though that kept me aware of where Kaoru is. It was like a leaky water faucet that wouldn't turn off.

"We're here Miss. Angel." The new limo driver announced.

My head popped up and I looked threw the scenery. The cemetery. Like I said, it was Friday.

"Thank you Kenneth." I murmured as he got out of the car to open my door.

"When should I return for you?" He asked as he helped me out of the car.

Kenneth was rather good looking I won't lie. He had brilliant blue eyes and blond hair that was slightly shaggy but not too long. He was about twenty-three and very polite. Missy had picked out the new driver for me.

"Ill call you when I want to go to the hospital." I murmured walking to the grave I new too well.

"As you wish." He murmured in response.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the comment.

My feet padded rhythmically against the grass as I made my way to Hikaru's grave. I plopped down on the grass right in front of the tombstone, paying no attending to the cream-colored skirt and matching top I had on.

"Good afternoon." I murmured feeling slightly self-conscious.

I sat there for a while playing with the grass absent-mindedly. Occasionally I would fiddle with the little black bows on my black ballet flats. Eventually my eyes grew droopy. I laid down on my side and wrapped my arms around my knees. So my eyes slipped closed.

"_Angel." Some one whispered._

_I whirled around looking for the voice. I was in the white place again. Absolute white surrounded me. _

"_Angel." The voice whispered. It seemed very close, almost right at my ear._

_The voice seemed very familiar. It finally dawned on me._

"_Hikaru?" I shouted._

"_Hush." He chuckled, appearing in front of me. _

_He looked _happy. _Very happy. _

"_How have you been?" He said, plopping down on the white floor. _

_He patted the space in front of him, urging me to sit down. I did._

"_I've been better." I murmured. "And you?" _

"_Amazing." _

"_I bet I know why." I grumbled. _

_I shouldn't have acted like that, it's his brother and it _is _Kaoru's choice weather to stay with him or not. _

_He answered me with a smile, showing brilliant white, sparkling teeth. _

"_Has he…chosen?" I asked in a whisper. _

_The smile vanished this gave me selfish hope. _

"_No." Hikaru said. "He's still undecided." _

_He was slightly angry I could tell that much._

"_I won't be mad with him if he chooses you. Sure I'll miss him dearly but… you're the first girl he's shown affection towards." He said with a sigh._

"_I see." I murmured, looking down at my hands._

"_Hikaru?" _

_His voice! It was Kaoru!_

"_Kaoru!" I yelled back, jumping up, my face beaming. _

"_A-angel?" _

_I could see him in the distant white. My feet took off after him. It seemed like forever, I was running forever before my body collided with his. Tears brimmed over my eyes in pure joy._

"_What are you doing here? Nothing happened to you right?" Kaoru's voice was frantic against my hair. _

"_She's fine." Hikaru said behind me. "She's just dreaming." _

_And than just as quick as he had appeared, he was gone. _

"_Kaoru!" I yelled in agony. _

_I dropped to my knee._

"_How-how come he vanished?" I sobbed._

"_He can only enter this realm at certain times." Hikaru said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Im surprised he was able to last that long."_

"_Realm?" I yelped in surprise._

"_Yes. This is you're dream realm." Hikaru said matter of factly. _

"_Than why are you inside it? Why can't Kaoru enter it as well?" I yelled jumping up._

"_Simple." _

_How is it that Hikaru was able to keep is composure while I yelled at him. He acted as if it was nothing. _

"_I am dead. You were there when I died. However Kaoru isn't actually dead." Hikaru informed me. _

"_So anyone that dies can enter my mind?" _

"_Only the ones you saw die." He murmured._

"_So does that mean me family can-"_

"_No. You didn't watch them die."_

_I turned away from him, hiding my reddened face and stained cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry." Hikaru said._

_I whirled back around. He was gone. _

"_Miss. Angel! Wake up! Miss. Angel!_

My eyes fluttered open to see Kenneth hovering over me.

"K-Kenneth? Whats the matter?" I murmured sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"You had me worried miss. You hadn't called me, it had been three hours, so I came to see if you were all right." He explained slowly calming down.

"Oh. Im sorry. I just fell asleep and…" My voice trailed off.

It was dark outside. I wondered how many people had walked threw the cemetery and saw me sleeping on the ground. My cheeks flushed pink.

"Here. Let me help you."

Kenneth put his arms under me and lifted me to my feet in a quick motion.

"T-thanks." He took me by surprise.

"Of course." He mused.

We began walking back to the limo. He held the door open for me and closed it behind me.

"You must have been very tired." He said, getting in the car.

"I didn't sleep well last night." I murmured.

I couldn't take my eyes off Hikaru's grave. Even after we began to drive away I twister in my seat to look at it as long as I could.

"To the hospital?" Kenneth asked, politely.

"Yes please."

(small time skip)

As soon as the car stopped, I sprang form the car. Kenneth didn't even have time to open my door. I ran in to the hospital, up the stairs, not wanting to wait in an elevator and down the hallway to Kaoru's room. I almost ran in to a nurse on the way there.

"Kaoru!" I exclaimed as I skidded into the room.

I quickly grabbed my diary and flipped it open to the next clean page. I scribbled the date in at the top and began writing everything I said.

"I had another dream. Hikaru was there and he told me you hadn't decided weather or not to stay with him. And than you were there! You were there for a few seconds but than you vanished. Oh my god Angel, Breath!" I stopped to take a breath.

The dream had me hyped up on a strange high. I wasn't exactly sure why, but it did and I went with it.

My handwriting looked terrible, I was writing as fast as I was speaking, no doubt there was a lot of spelling errors.

"Hikaru said that the white is my dream realm. Im very confused about it though. I want to know why only people I've seen die are able to enter it. I hope I have another dream like that. I want to ask Hikaru a few questions."

There was a slam in the next room. I spun around in my seat to see what was happening. A little girl was in the bed in the room across from me. She was surrounded in vibrant balloons and there was a glass on spilled water on the floor.

"N-nurse!" She called. Her voice sounded horse.

I closed my diary and walked to the doorway.

"Let me help." I murmured. "Some times the nurses can get a bit busy."

"Thank y-you." She murmured, coughing.

"No problem."

I couldn't help but take pity on her. No girl this young should be in the hospital. No one should ever have to be in there.

"I've seen you in that room a lot." She wheezed.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Who is he?"

"He's my boyfriend. His name is Kaoru."

This girl couldn't be more then nine years old.

"You're very kind." She said as I grabbed a few paper towels and wiped up the water.

"It's nothing really." I stood back up and threw away the wet paper towels and went back to her.

"Whats you're name?" She asked.

"My name is Angelett Sue." I murmured.

"Hello Angelett Sue. I'm Elizabeth."


	5. Elizabeth

Chapter 5- Elizabeth

Elizabeth was by far one of the sweetest kids I had ever met. Despite her thinning light colored hair and clouded brown eyes she was amazingly upbeat. She had been diagnosed with Cancer three years ago but it only started to really affect her about six months ago. Her father had died because of cancer, leaving herself, mother and brother Alec. They were a family from America. They came to Japan for her mother's job. Her Japanese was surprisingly fluent for her age.

"I'm not afraid." She had told me. "Alec will take good care of mother and if I do pass away, I'll be with daddy. She told me this with a smile. It made me cry. "Oh please don't cry Angelett." She murmured wiping tears away.

"I'm sorry." I said. "You're so brave." I whispered.

"Excuse me." I heard a deep male voice say from behind me.

"Alec!" Elizabeth squealed.

"Hey Elly." He murmured. "Who's this?" He asked gesturing to me.

"This is Angel." She told him, smiling. "Her friend Kaoru is in a comma across the hall. I spilled a glass of water and she came to help me."

"Hi." I said standing up and offering him my hand to him.

He willingly shook it murmuring a small, "Hello."

"I'll leave you too alone." I said turning to wave to Elizabeth.

"Wait don't go!" She called.

"Don't worry, Liza, ill be back soon." I said turning to exit the room.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Pinky swear."

( ) ( ) ( )

Visiting Elizabeth became as regular as seeing Kaoru. Once when I had come to visit her mother was there. She was a petite woman with dyed hair. It was burgundy. He eyes were a brilliant bright blue. I don't think she liked me too much. As soon as I walked threw the door she gave me a bitter look. She left as I walked in. Elizabeth had told her about me but her mother said little in response.

I was sitting on the chair next to Elizabeth's bed. He condition had gotten relatively worse. Her skin was sheet white and her eyes were milky and blood shot. She had lost most of her hair with her kimo-therapy. It really pained me to see her like this.

"What did you tell Kaoru today?" Liza asked in a strained voice.

"I told him about you." I answered, smiling at her.

"Really?" She beamed.

"Yes really." I said. "I told him that you're an amazing person and a strong fighter with your Cancer. I also said that you're a beautiful girl that deserves way better than the for white walls of a hospital room." I knew at this point I was on the verge of tears.

She giggled. "I do deserve better. But this is in God's plan. Im excited to see my daddy again but horrified to leave mother and Alec." Her voice turned serious. She looked to the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh my! You should go home and get some sleep! Its almost eleven!"

I looked towards the window it was dark outside.

"I suppose you're right." I said, standing up. "See you." I murmured turning around.

"Visit me tomorrow!" She reminded me.

"Pinky promise."

I glanced into Kaoru's room once before walking to the elevator and out of the hospital. Kenneth was waiting for me outside.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." I murmured as he held the door open for me.

"It's no problem at all Angelett." He said shutting the door.

I yawned laying myself across the seat. I closed my eyes, listening to Kenneth get in the car and drive away from the hospital.

"And how is Miss Liza?" Kenneth asked using my nickname for her.

"She's getting worse." My voice was shaky. Not wanting to get into a conversation with Kenneth I said, "Wake me up when we arrive."

"Yes, of course." He said before falling silent.

I listened to the cars engine and slowly let my eyes close.

(Dream)

I opened my eyes and looked around, all I saw was white. I rolled over onto my back. White. I was in the dream realm again.

"Yes!" I shouted with excitement.

I heaved my self up off the ground and looked around. My eyes scanned the area for Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" I yelled, growing impatient.

"I figured it out."

I twirled around to see Hikaru standing behind me.

"Figured out what?" I asked.

"Why Kaoru was able to see you last time.

"Oh?" I said urging him to continue.

"Yes," He began. "You witnessed the accident I was in, watching me die, you also witnessed the accident you two were in. Kaoru in directly on the line between life and the after life. I think that's why he was able to be here but not for long." He explained calmly.

"I see." I murmured. "But how is it that I only have these dreams sometimes?" I asked.

"You don't control when they happen. Who ever you've seen die does." He said

"So you control them." I murmured.

He nodded his head with a smirk

"But what about the first dream, Kaoru was there."

He shrugged.

"Thanks Hikaru." I growled clenching my teeth.

"Any time." He said smugly.

I spun around, looking allover the huge white open space. My eyes scanned every last bit of it, looking for Kaoru. He was nowhere to be seen much to my disappointment.

"He's not here." Hikaru said.

"That's too bad." I muttered. "I really miss him."

"Well he misses you too." Hikaru said with no emotion.

"You know if he chooses to come back to me, he'll be back eventually." I reminded him.

"I know, I know." Hikaru said walking away.

"Wait where are you going?" I yelled.

"Bye." He called waving.

(End of dream)

My eyes fluttered open to see Kenneth's neck and chin.

"Umm…Kenneth?" I whispered.

"Oh Miss Angel." He looked down at me. "You're awake! I didn't bother to wake you up, I thought id just carry you up to you're room." He said, setting me on my feet.

"Thank you." I said walking up the stairs to my room.

I didn't particularly _want _to go to sleep but, it was late and Missy was asleep. I tossed and turned in my bed most of the night but did manage to get a few hours of sleep.

In the morning I was awoken to the sound of rain pounding on the roof of my home.

"Gah!" I growled as I sat up.

Lightning flashed, lighting up the sky for a split second. I threw off the covers and ran to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower and putting on a white tank top and plaid skirt I ran down to the kitchen to see a breakfast made for me at the table. I scarfed it down and called for Kenneth to come pick me up.

"I need you in no longer than an hour." I said in to the phone.

"Do you mind if I arrive a bit earlier, I need to talk to you." The tone of his voice worried me.

"Yes, of course." I said quickly.

Sure enough he arrived with in fifteen minutes. He came to the door very formally, this was unlike him. He would always wait outside by my door until I came out of the house. He led me to the limo and held open the front passenger side door open for me. He then walked around to the drivers side and sat in his seat.

"What is it Kenneth?" I asked.

He sighed, frustrated. I watched as he played with his fingers, cracking ever knuckle and then wiggling his fingers.

"Well you see…" He said trailing off.

"Kenneth?" I pressed.

"Im falling in love with you." He spat out quickly.

My heart just about stopped. My breathing became uneven and my face drained of all color.

"I know you have Kaoru, but honestly do you think he'll wake up, its been a month. He's shown no signs of changing." Kenneth murmured.

I did not respond. My mouth clamped shut and tears welled in my eyes.

"I mean, when you hired me I figured you would just be another client and nothing more but…your very presence excites me. I see you and my heart kicks into over drive. My face gets hot and-"

"Shut up." I muttered. I put my hands on my forehead, scraping hair out of my face. "Just…shut…up." Tears were falling down my cheeks and my body was still recovering from the first comment.

"Im sorry." He whispered.

"He will wake up!" I yelled. "I know he will!"

"Angel-"

"You're fired!"

He stared at me in disbelief. I threw open the door and got out.

"Angel!" Kenneth called after me.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled. "You. Are. Fired. Get a new client. You aren't welcome on my property anymore." I slammed the door and walked off of my estate and towards the hospital.

His limo pulled up next to me.

"Angel, wait!"

I returned the comment with my middle finger held up in his direction.

"Damn it, Angelett, would you just listen to me." He yelled.

"Fuck you Kenneth." I yelled.

His cheeks turned a bright red and he sped up driving off and turning a corner, leaving skid marks.

"Go to hell. He will wake up." I whispered.

**Im so, so, so sorry this chapter took so long. Please review!**


	6. Paris

Chapter 6- Paris

"Angel?" I heard a weak voice whisper.

I had trudged the entire way to the hospital, wiping my tears and breathing heavily. My feet had carried me up to Kaoru's room. I turned away from the doorway to his room and made my way across the hall. Liza laid in her usual bed with even more IVs in her arms and monitors hooked up to her. She was much, much worse than the last time I had seen her. Worse than I could ever imagine. She looked like the living dead.

"L-Liza…" I whispered walking into the room and standing at the foot of her bed.

Alec and her mother sat on either side of her bed, each holding one of her hands. Her mother held Liza's hand against her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Liza demanded in a weak voice that made my heart swell up.

I couldn't lie to her.

"Someone thinks Kaoru wont wake up." I said, my voice breaking in the middle.

She seemed absolutely shocked. "He will." She whispered, smiling. "I know he will. There is not doubt in my mind."

Tears were streaming down my face. I looked to Liza's mother who was also sobbing now. Next, I glanced to Alec. His cheeks were stained with tears.

"Liza…" I shuddered, breaking into a sob.

I gripped the edge of the foot of the bed for support and tried to wipe away my tears with the other hand.

"I will miss you very much." She wheezed.

"No!" I gasped. "Don't you dare think that way! You'll get threw this!" I sobbed, still frantically wiping away tears.

She smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "No, I won't."

Her mother cried out, breaking her quiet sobs.

"Please, momma. Don't cry. Ill be with daddy." Liza said, hushing her mother.

What could such a sweet girl have done to deserve this? I covered my mouth with my free hand, trying to quiet myself.

This can't be happening. I can't loose any more people in my life. Please…

I watched as Liza exchanged a look filled with a feeling I once knew, A feeling that could only be held together by close siblings. Alec nodded and I knew exactly what was happening. My eye widened as I watched Elizabeth's chest that was rising and falling ever so slightly slowly stop moving. Her eyes closed and my sobbing stopped as I stood there, stunned that an amazing little girl that had given me so much hope, was robbed of her life.

"Lizzy… Elizabeth! Lizzy! Baby wake up!" Her mother shirked.

I fell to my knees as a nurse walked in trying to comfort Liza's mother. My eyes stared down at the tiled floor and tears poured out of my eyes. Such a kind hearted, pure girl didn't deserve this. She deserved much better. She deserved to live a long and happy life with her mother and brother, being able to grow up and find someone to love.

"Miss." A hand touched my shoulder. "Miss are you all right?"

"No." I said standing, pealing my gaze from the floor and focusing on Liza. "I won't be."

Without any further words I walked around the bed, placed a kiss on Liza's cold cheek and exited the room. I wandered into Kaoru's room and sat in the chair I sat in everyday. My hands found the diary and a pen. After opening to the next clean page I dated it and wrote,

Today Elizabeth Lillian Marie died in front of me. I will miss her dearly. The one person that gave me hope when you weren't here to is now gone.

(small time skip)

When I got home, I ignored Missy. She had made me dinner, but of course I wasn't hungry.

"Angel you need to eat." Missy said, standing over me as I laid in my bed.

"Not tonight." I whispered.

She turned on the lamp next to my bed.

"Have you been crying?" She asked.

She must have noticed my eyes. Red-rimmed and puffy.

"Yes." I said in a hushed tone, staring at the ceiling.

"Why?" She demanded, sitting on my bed.

"Liza died."

"Oh." Was all Missy said.

"Do me a favor and iron my black dress and cardigan from me. I'll be attending a funeral tomorrow." I said, rolling over.

"Yes, of course."

I listened as she walked over to my closet and took out what I had asked of her.

"If you get hungry, don't hesitate to wake me up, Angel." Missy said before exiting my room.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I prayed that I would see Liza in my dream realm but id didn't that night, nor did I see Hikaru. I did however have a dream.

I was sitting in a big black room with a huge screen behind me. The screen light to life showing swirls of color. Purple crashing into orange. Blue mixing with red creating purple. Yellow splashing into green. As all of this happened behind my I stayed with my back to the screen and looked at the floor.

"I love you." A voice whispered as the colors slowly faded into a face. Kaoru's face. "I always will."

His face was enveloped back into the colors and a new face appeared. It was Elizabeth, Healthy with shiny blond hair well past her shoulders and beaming brown eyes.

"He'll wake up." She said with a smile.

Her face vanished and the screen went black. My legs began to move and I stood up and stared straight ahead as my head lolled to one side. My face was expressionless.

"Angelett!" I heard Missy yell as the screen lit back up, replaying my suicide attempt when missy managed to get the knife away from me. I was tackled to the floor just as the screen changed again this time showing a scene from my childhood with my brother and sister. We were playing in a sandbox, building a sand castle. Danny, Lily and I had smiles spread across our faces. We couldn't have been any older than six. The scene vanished and a new picture was left in its place. The last family picture we ever had taken.

Lily and I were in black and white bikinis and Danny was in dark purple swim trunks. My dad had black swim trunks on and sunglasses. My mother dawned a red one-piece swimsuit and a straw sunhat. We were all smiling as some stranger took our photo.

My body fell backwards as the room shattered into pieces like glass and I was in an endless white abyss. It couldn't be the dream realm because I could see no walls and my body was floating in mid air. The dream faded away from me then, clouding into a black foggy haze.

KAORU'S POV

"Hikaru…" I whined.

Today just like the other days we were a new world.

I we were in the world between the living and the dead. Each new day came with new secrecy. Yesterday had been a rainforest and the day before that had been a city underwater where we didn't need t breath. Today was Paris. We sat at a table in the top of the Eiffel tower's restaurant. Huge bowels of ice cream, ranging from all flavors sat in front of us.

"Yes, Kaoru." He said with a smirk.

"I've missed you so much." I said leaning towards his over the table.

"I've missed you too, dear brother." He replied leaning across the table to kiss my cheek quickly before poking my nose, leaving a drop of vanilla ice cream in its place.

We chuckled as I wiped the ice cream away.

"So you're enjoying it here?" Hikaru assumed.

"Yes, very much."

He smiled. "I'm glad." He looked around the room. "It gets so much better. Once you decide to cross over."

My smile vanished. As he saw my face fell he cocked his head to the side and his eye brows pulled together.

"You don't want to?" He questioned.

"I-I'm not sure." I shuddered.

He sighed, closing his eyes. The Paris around us faded away and a new scene took its place. We stood outside a home that could almost be described as a castle. This home was white with big, tall windows lining the outside.

"Watch." Hikaru said as the daylight around us quickly turned to night.

Stars shined and as well as the moon, high in the sky.

I nodded looking towards the house. It was like spinning around almost. One minute we were outside of it and the next we were in an elegant living room. A single candle burned above the fire place with a dangerously high flame. It spat out of control, tailing along the picture frame of a couple getting married. The photo ignited. It was like hitting the fast forward button. Time sped up and the entire house was on fire.

A figure stumbled down the stair case behind me as I turned around.

"Mom! Dad!" It yelled looking around frantically and coughing.

My breathing stopped as I realized who she was.

"Angelett." I whispered.

We walked threw the flames and followed her into the kitchen.

"Lily! Danny!" She screamed in-between coughs. "Dad!" She yelled again, falling to her knees.

"Is anyone in here?" A new voice called.

"Yes!" She called, a tiny ray of hope lighting up her face.

"Miss Sue!" The voice calls as she blacks out.

And then were in a hospital room. Angel is laying in a bed, covered in burns.

"Where are they?" She yelled

"Who?" A nurce asks.

"My family you dumb bitch."

And then every think vanishes. Hikaru and I are in a white room.

"She needs you." He whispered, looking in my eyes.

"Hikaru-"

"Go to her!" He cut me off.

I smiled.

"See you soon." I murmured.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, always will." I vow.

REVIEW


	7. Awakening

Chapter 7- Awakening

Angel's POV

I went to Liza's funeral. It was nothing special. It was just like any other funeral. A viewing of the body, a burial. Same old, same old. Her body had already looked as if it was dead when she was dying in the hospital so I didn't think it could get much worse. She was buried in the same funeral as Hikaru. The same funeral Kaoru would be buried in if he didn't wake up. The same funeral _I _would be buried in if Kaoru didn't awaken.

Yes. Suicide looked better and better every hour. But I would wait until there was no hope for the awakening of Kaoru Hitachiin. Although if I just killed myself, Hikaru and Kaoru would see each other and I would be able to be together.

After the funeral I began walking to the hospital. Missy still hadn't hired me a new limo driver. I had taken my heels off and walked the streets bare-footed. People stared at me with concerned looks. I suppose I looked like hell. Make-up smeared, hair a mess and a fairly new cut on my wrist.

Yes I had cut myself.

Just one little mark. Nothing more.

When I got to the hospital the nurses smiled at me. It wasn't that sort of sympathetic smile they usually gave me. It was a genuine happy smile. This confused me but I let it go, not wanting to get into a deep conversation over it. I stared at my feet the entire way to Kaoru's room, refusing to meet the eyes of any further people.

My feet stopped in the doorway and I looked up.

"K-K-" I stammered.

There, sitting up-right was Kaoru. His head down looking in the diary I had wrote in everyday he was unconscious.

"K-Kaoru…" I shuddered, my knees growing weak.

His head popped up and his eyes met mine. My heart kicked into high gear. Liza! Liza was right!

"Angelett." He whispered and a smile emerged over his face.

"Kaoru!" I yelled racing towards him.

I dove onto him, wrapping my arms around his body and inhaling his sweet scent. His arms wrapped around me and his face buried into my hair. And then, I was crying. Crying because, I had given up hope, considered killing myself, cut my wrist and crying be cause Kaoru had finally awoken. Kaoru! My Kaoru was back, he had returned to me when he could have stayed with his twin brother, Hikaru.

"You're back." I gasped.

"I'm back." He confirmed.

My hands clutched fistfuls of his hospital gown, closing any possible distance from our bodies.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I know. Im sorry."

"Don't be. I know you were with him."

"Him?" he pressed.

"Your brother." I breathed.

He sighed, almost as if it was in relief. "I was." He said quietly.

I looked up and pressed my lips to his. His hand traveled up my back to cup my chin.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips before nipping at my lower lip.

I smiled. "I love you too."

(Small time skip)

I didn't go home that night. Kaoru had to stay at the hospital for the next three days and I couldn't bear to leave his side.

"I remember this." Kaoru said, pointing to a page in my diary.

We were sitting close together in his hospital bed.

"Really?" I asked, looking over the page I wrote shortly after meeting Liza.

"Yes. She passed away didn't she?"

"Yes." I breathed, a small wave of sadness brushing up against me but quickly fading away when I remembered that she would be with her father.

"That's too bad." He murmured.

"She'll visit me eventually." I murmured.

He turned to look me in the eyes. "Visit?" He asked. A confused look clouding his features.

"Yes, in my dream realm." I said. He was able to enter it once. Didn't he remember?

"Dream realm?"

I sighed, I guess he didn't remember, or maybe Hikaru told him it was something else.

"It's a big white abyss. And all the people I have seen die can visit me there whenever Im sleeping." I explained. "So Hikaru and Liza can visit me whenever they please, as long as Im sleeping."

He was quiet for a moment. His eyes still clouded with confusion.

"So you talked to Hikaru when was…" His voice trailed off.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Ha. I knew he was up to something. Every so often he would leave me in Summerland by myself and return with in the hour. He'd say he was speaking with a friend that was dear to me-" He said before I cut him off.

"Wait! Whats Summerland?" I murmured, captivated by the very word.

His faint smile widened. "It's the line between life and the afterlife. Its beautiful. It like nothing ive never seen before. You can be anywhere you want to be just by thinking of it."

"Wow." I gasped. "Amazing."

"It is. You can even replay events." His eyes looked distant. "Events you've never even seen."

My mind raced, thinking of all possible places Hikaru and Kaoru could have gone. Maybe the tropics or even a different planet of some sort. I suppose I was there at one point when I passed out from the smoke enveloping my lungs when my house caught on fire. Though I didn't remember it, could that be because I didn't have anyone there waiting for me? Or maybe it was because I was too much alive, too far away from death.

It wasn't long before I dozed off in Kaoru's arms.

My eyes popped open as I gasped. I looked around to see myself in the white once more. My dream realm. I smiled and rose to my feet, brushing off the back of my jeans.

"See? I told you he'd wake up." A shrill voice giggled.

"Liza!" I yelped spinning around.

A small figure stood before me. She had tan skin and big, bright, brown eyes. Her light brown hair hung down to her shoulders. She dawned a wide smile and wore an extravagant deep purple dress complete with a tiara on her head. I ran to her, falling on my knees to bring her to my chest and hug her.

"You were right." I whispered. "Have you been with your daddy?"

"Yes. I have. He says, 'hello'." She said.

"How's Kaoru?" A deep voice asked.

I looked up and reliced Liza to see Hikaru with a smug smile on his face.

"He's well." I said wiping a tear I hadn't realized was on my face, away.

"I showed him the fire." He said. "Told him to go back too."

"I see. Thank you Hikaru." I murmured.

Sorry this is so incredibly short but the next chapter will defiantly be longer. I promise. REVIEW!


	8. All I Ever Wanted

Im sorry but ive decided to cut this story short and only make it nine chapters. But I promise it will have a good ending. And this chapter is gonna go sort quick,

Chapter 8- All I ever wanted

Today Kaoru could eave the hospital. All h had to do was eat breakfast and we could leave. The Host Club was here.

"You were out a while Koa-chan! You had us worried!" Hunny chipped from Mori's lap.

"Mhm." Mori agreed.

"We were beginning to wonder if you'd wake up!" Tamaki complained.

Kaoru chuckled just as Missy burst threw the door with a cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Dear lord Angel! Guess whose on the phone?" Her hair was tied back into a mess bun and her black tank top was falling off her shoulder.

"Uh…who?" I responded, giggling.

"Kenneth." She rolled her eyes.

I stood up and yanked the phone from her hand and pressing it to my ear. After exiting the room I leaned against the wall and muttered, "What right do you have to call?"

"Please, I needed that job." Was all he said.

I scoffed, "Ha! You should have though about that before you opened your mouth."

"I miss you-"

"Listen Kenneth," I cut him off. "I will never feel the way you do about me. Never. You're gonna have to realize that. My heart belongs to someone else. And just for the record, Kaoru is indeed awake." I snapped the phone shut, smiling to myself.

I marched back into the hospital room to see everyone staring at me.

"Um, hi!" I giggled.

Soon Kaoru ate and we were able to leave. They made him exit the building in a wheelchair as much as he wanted to walk. When we reached the limo we decided we would take Kaoru back to his home and then I would return to my own. Kaoru needed time alone with his mother.

When I returned home I shut the door and ran up to my room. As I flopped down on my bed I opened my diary and tore the cap off of my black pen with my teeth. I had to get this down on paper while it was fresh in my mind.

_Dear Diary,_

_Kaoru is awake, he is currently home and well. His leg are slightly weak but they will get stronger soon. Sadly Liza has died though. I do believe she is in a better place. She's with her father. I think that's where she wants to be so Im happy for her. I do think it will be hard for her mother and brother. I saw Hikaru and Liza in my dream realm yesterday and think I will get to see them more. Hikaru showed Kaoru the fire when he was in Summerland. I want to know more about that strange place. _

_Kaoru told me anything could happen in Summerland, all you have to do is think it. When I die I will spent some time in that please before passing on. There is something I want to see happen again before leaving entirely. Someday I'll tell my children of this even. How I saw Hikaru die and visited the dream real for the first time, how I befriended Liza and was able to see her again. And if I ever have a near death experience and have the chance to return to my body, I'll gladly take that chance after exploring Summerland for a bit. But for now, Im content with living the life I have now with Kaoru._

_~Angelett_

I closed the diary, smiling. My hands pushed myself away from my bed as I ran down stairs.

"MISSY!" I yelled.

"What, Im right here! No need to yell." She grumbled, standing up from putting a pot in a cupboard.

"Sorry, just hyper!" I giggled running and flopping down on the couch.

"I can see that." She muttered.

There was a knock on the door and I leapt up from the couch, hurling myself towards the door. After flinging the door open I was met with Kaoru looking back at me. With out a single word he kneeled on one knee and took something out of his back pocket.

_This could be. He isn't…is he really? No of course not. _

"Angelett Marie Sue. You've helped me threw the hardest time in my entire life, you gave me hope when I was certain there was none to have. You stayed by my side and patiently waited for me to wake up. You're the sweetest, most absolutely amazing girl I have ever met." He said each word with such sincerity my knees shook.

He pulled out a tiny satin box from behind his back. Next he opened it and held it in front of me. It was a beautiful ring on a shiny gold band with a huge white diamond. Two littler diamonds were on either side of the big one. My eyes grew wide.

"Angelett Marie Sue, Will you do the honor of marrying me?" His voice was slightly shaky.

How could I possibly say no? I loved Kaoru with all my heart. Every cell in my body was completely devoted to him. I would do anything for him. I would take my very life to save his. Slowly, I nodded my head and murmured a small "Yes, Of course."

He beamed , sliding the gorgeous ring on to my left ring finger.

"I love you." He vowed, standing up and enveloping me in a tight embrace.

"I love you." I said kissing his lips lightly

He pressed his lips harder to mine, deepening the kiss.

"Aww!" I heard a shrill voice exclaim.

Kaoru pulled away and I looked to Missy. "Angel is getting married!" she shirked, diving onto me, tears running down her reddened cheeks. "Im so happy for you!"

"Thanks Missy." I giggled.

(Three months later)

"Beautiful." Haruhi said.

"Breath-taking." Missy murmured.

"Wow Angel- chan, you look so pretty!" Hunny yelled.

I wiped a tear away from my cheek as I gazed at myself in the three huge mirrors. We had gone dress shopping. Hunny came with us out of pure curiosity. I had chosen a brilliant strapless dress that flared out near the bottom. There was a thick, deep maroon ribbon that wrapped around my waist and tied in the back. The train was a bit short but never the less, I loved it.

I turned around to look at Haruhi and Missy. They wore maroon, floor-length dresses with small straps. Their dresses had been altered to fit them and now it was my turn. When I had put on the dress it was like it was made precisely for me. It needed no alterations.

There was five more months before the wedding. It was planned to be at the school along with the reception. All of the students were welcome to attend and if they didn't want to they had they day off. It helped having Tamaki's dad as the head master. If he wasn't this wouldn't have been made possible.

Tamaki was going to be Kaoru's best man. Missy was going to be my Maid of honor and Haruhi, my brides maid. Hunny was going to be the ring bearer. He was going to me on Mori's shoulders as he carried the rings to the alter. Kyoya-believe it or not- was marrying us.

We still had some planning to do but I was ready to marry Kaoru. He's all I ever wanted.

I turned back to the mirrors.

"This is the one. How much?"


	9. Her love Epilogue

Her Love- Epilogue

Today was it. Today was the day I pledged my love to Kaoru in Holy matrimony. My eyes traveled up and down my figure, studying the dress that hugged my body. It fit me perfectly. My brown hair was curled down my back and my eyes glistened with little tears or joy and nervousness. My hands trembled slightly.

"Calm yourself, Angel." Missy murmured.

"Right." I sighed, taking a deep breath, trying to slow my breathing and steady my hands.

"You look beautiful." Missy said.

"Thank you."

We were in music room number one, us three girls, getting ready. The guys were in -can you guess- music room three. This would most likely be the very last time they would be in that room.

People were waiting in the huge Ouran auditorium for Kaoru and I. our wedding would be there, the reception would be in the elegant ball room, where Haruhi shared her first kiss with Kanako.

As much as I tried I couldn't stop the tears. I wasn't sure why I was crying exactly. Anticipation? Joy? Both? Excitement?

"Angel,"

I turned in the direction of which I had heard my voice. It was Haruhi. Her hair had grown down to just past her shoulders. She wore a little bit of make up that wasn't needed. Missy's hair was piled on top of her head in a complicated bun. Both of them looked equally beautiful.

"Here." She held out a garner. I pulled up my dress high enough so she could slide the band into place around my thigh. "You ready?" She asked.

I sighed again, looking back to the mirror. I looked to pretty to be me. The Angelett Sue I grew up with didn't look like this. Shaking my head, I turned away from the mirror and sat down in one of the wooden chairs to slide my white heels on.

"Yes," I said, standing.

"Good." Missy smiled. "Now we just have to wait for Mori and Hunny to give us the okay."

I nodded. "Mhm."

KAORU'S POV

"Tamaki, stop being so dramatic." I said, chuckling to myself.

"My little boy grew up to fast!" He bellowed.

All I could do was laugh, I didn't know how else to respond. I walked away from Tamaki's emo corner and to the mirror in the center of Music Room Three. This room held so many memories for us. The first day at the club, when Haruhi broke that vase, when we found out she was actually a she, cosplaying, twincest acts. It made me wish that Hikaru could be my best man today, but I knew he'd be watching today. I fixed my black tie in the mirror and turned to see Mori doing the same for Hunny.

"You know guys, this is probably the last time we'll be in this room." I murmured, looking around.

That only caused Tamaki to cry more. "Oh my family!" he cried.

As dramatic as he was being he was right. This family was growing up, changing. Mommy would be handling his own company soon and Daddy would be bringing his mother back from Paris. Everything was falling out of place and into another.

"You're right Kao-Chan." Hunny said.

"Hmm." Mori agreed.

We sat there in silence for a moment, remembering all the fun times we had in that room. Tamaki gained control over himself and stood up, smoothing out his tux.

"Well my son, I do believe you have a lovely lady waiting to marry you. Shall we be on our way?" he asked, gesturing to the door.

I nodded, following him.

"Hunny, in two minutes go tell the girls we're ready." I said as I walked out of the door with Tamaki.

"We will stay a family." He murmured.

"We will." I vowed.

When we entered the auditorium girls swooned. Big surprise. There were steps leading up the stage. Kyoya stood on the stage, I stood on the next step and Tamaki stood on the step after that.

Almost every seat in the auditorium was filled. This didn't surprise me. Ouran was a big school.

And soon I heard music playing. I looked up to the doors or the giant room to see Mori with Hunny on his shoulders. Hunny held a small white pillow that had the wedding bands on it. Behind them followed, Haruhi. She held a small bouquet of white orchids. After her followed Missy with a huge smile on her face. Then was my beautiful bride.

Angelett look as amazing as ever. She walked down the isle by herself with her head held high. Confidence practically radiated off of her. She had a bundle of white, red and black roses in her hands. She smiled at me and my heart went wild. I returned the smile she neared me. She wore no vial. After stepping up the stairs she stood on the same step as me and handed Missy her flowers before joining hands with me.

Kyoya began, "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Kaoru Hitachiin and Angelett Sue in holy matrimony."

The wedding continued as any other wedding would. We exchanged vows and of course kissed when we were pronounced husband and wife.

Quickly after the wedding, everyone filed into the ball room and Angelett and I shared our first dance.

"I love you." She murmured into my ear.

"I love you." I said back.

Next she threw her bouquet into the crowd of single girls. A girl neither of us knew caught it. I removed her garner with my teeth and threw that into the mass of single guys. Mori caught- well was really hit with it- the garner.

ANGELETT'S POV

I laughed as a mask of surprise crossed over Mori's face and he looked at the frilly garner. He then had to slide it on to a cute girl with wavy black hair and blue eyes. His cheeks turned a bright red as well as hers. Kaoru's hands found my waist and we began circling around the dance floor.

"Hello Mrs. Hitachiin." He murmured with a smirk.

"Oh hello Mr. Hitachiin." I giggled.

His lips pressed to mine quickly. This was it. The new beginning. Now we would all start a new chapter in our lives. I looked over to Missy, she was dancing with Hunny. Mori and the girl with black hair were chatting off to the side. Yes Mori was actually talking! Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting at a table, hands clasped together and Kyoya was talking to three girls that had him partially pinned to a wall. I smiled as I leaned my head on Kaoru's shoulder.

I could be with Kaoru forever now. Things were finally taking a turn for the better. Kaoru was out of his coma. I was free from my depression. I had no worries. I could finally be happy now. With Kaoru and his love and my loving him in return.

**So how was it? Sorry it was so short but I have another story I want to work on. Be sure to review! **


End file.
